A Justice League Halloween
by WonderPickle
Summary: When Halloween rolls around, so do the annual Justice League costume contest and celebration. One-shot, very minor Hawk Lantern and Wonder Bat.


**Hola. Guess I haven't posted in a while...but I just started high school...so that's been an interesting time consumer.**

 **Anywho, hope you enjoy my holiday one-shot! I somehow only ever make them for JL...but whatever! I wanted to make both Scorpion and Ben 10 Halloween one-shots, but I doubt that's going to happen...I really only got this done because I was on a few days break...**

 **Well...enjoy, loves!**

* * *

"You are _so_ going down this year," Wally informed Shayera with a snort.

She crossed her arms over her chest, returning his obnoxious attitude. "You wish, loser."

"You have _no_ idea how wrong you are, Shay," Wally replied.

Shayera rolled her eyes. "Your over-confidence is both obnoxious and annoying."

"Yeah...it _really_ must be annoying to be reminded that you're _not_ going to win," Wally retorted, sticking his tongue out at her childishly.

She scoffed, beginning to open her mouth to make a snarky response when her boyfriend cut her off with a groan. Slowly, both redheads cocked their heads towards him. They eyed him, both heroes clearly irked.

John, feeling their gazes resting upon him, gradually raised his line of sight to meet up evenly with theirs. He had obviously not meant for his noise it to be as audible as it was to his colleagues.

"What?" he asked earnestly, sipping his cup of coffee.

Shayera quirked her eyebrows. "The groan?"

John blinked, continuing to drink small drinks from his _Old Yeller_ mug.

"What was it for?" Wally questioned, finishing Shayera's inquisition for her.

John shrugged. "Nothing."

" _John_ ," Shayera said sternly.

He shrugged again. "Alright. It's just that...you two go through the same stupid thing every year. And neither of you ever end up winning the stupid costume contest anyway. It's a little ridiculous, if you ask me."

Wally narrowed his eyebrows. "The costume contest is _not_ _stupid_."

Talking into his coffee mug, John mumbled "Oookayyyy."

"It's not stupid. It's _tradition_ ," Wally griped.

John rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Carry on with your little squabble."

Wally turned to his fellow redhead again. "He doesn't understand the importance of the annual costume contest."

Shayera squinted at him, taking her time before responding to him. "...You're making this _way_ more dorky than it needs to be."

John snorted into the newspaper he was reading. "Like it was never dorky before."

"Hey!" Wally exclaimed in protest, "This is a _tradition_! Everyone loves the annual Justice League Costume Contest Phenomenon!"

Shayera winced. "Oh Thanagar... _way_ too dorky," she uttered, scrambling out of the cafeteria.

Wally gaped at her, then spun on his heel to face John. "What's everyone's deal? What's so _dorky_ about the JL costume contest?"

John just rolled his eyes.

* * *

As Wally put the finishing touches on his costume, he took a step back. He gazed at his own reflection in the mirror, admiring his fine work. After smirking at himself, he realized how much it fit his adopted persona.

Sending a kiss at the glass, he closed his bathroom door and strutted out of his quarters. Wally swaggered through the corridor, hearing the conversation bubbling from the cafeteria as he made his way towards it.

He swung open the door, holding his head high and displaying his smile brightly across his pink lips.

Shayera, or should he say, um, well he couldn't actually tell what she was dressed as, snorted at him. "And what are _you_ supposed to be?"

Wally threw her a sleezy smirk. "Bruce Wayne. Care for a drink?"

Shayera looked like she was about to hurl. "I'd rather not."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Whatever. What are you supposed to be?"

The alien put her hands on her hips. "Kim Possible."

Wally snickered. "Cliché much?"

Shay narrowed her eyebrows. "How in Thanagar is this cliché?"

"Every little girl does that costume!" Wally replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Name _one time_ you saw a little girl dressed as Kim Possible," Shayera retorted.

J'onn stepped over towards them, shaking his head. "Please, my friends. Maybe we could skip the arguments this year?"

Wally sighed. "Fine, fine," he said, throwing a pair of eyes at Shayera, "But you're still going down."

She scoffed. "Whatever."

Wally narrowed his eyes towards her, but she was suddenly whisked away by her boyfriend from the opposite direction.

"Now that she's gone," J'onn started, running his eyes up and down Wally, "may I ask what you're dressed as?"

Wally gawked at him. "You don't recognize me?"

J'onn blinked.

"I'm Bruce Wayne, baby!" Wally cried out.

J'onn gave him a bizarre glance before shuffling the other way. Wally chased after him, yelling repeatedly "Does this mean I'm not going to win the costume contest?!"

* * *

Diana slid into the table seat, avoiding confrontation from either Wally or Shayera. She had no desire to listen to their debates about whose costume would become victorious yet _again_ this year.

Their bickering was as much of tradition as the contest itself.

"You look very enthused," came a voice from her right, tearing her away from her thoughts.

She shifted her head to face Clark, who smiled down at her. "Clark! I like the costume."

He beamed. "Thanks, Di! I have to admit, it was all Lois' idea," he told her, patting the hay bulging from his overalls.

"Very original," she deadpanned, obscuring her small smile with her hand.

The alien frowned. "Hey!"

Diana giggled. "Okay, okay. The scarecrow costume is very clever. It suits you."

Clark grinned. "Speaking of which, nice greek goddess costume. Although, if I may ask, which goddess exactly...?"

"Hera. My patron goddess," she informed him with a brilliant smile, straightening the glistening jewels that decorated her skin.

"I see." After a moment or so had passed, he joined her at the table. "Where's Bruce?" he asked as he settled into his seat.

Diana repressed her snort. "Where do you think? I wouldn't be surprised if we didn't see him the entire night."

"In Gotham?" Clark immediately questioned.

"It's Halloween. I'm sure The Joker is keeping him plenty busy," Diana replied, taking a sip from the cup of punch in front of her.

Clark sighed. "I guess it was a silly question to ask."

Diana shrugged. "I-"

"Hey, baby," Wally suddenly interrupted, gliding into the bench seat so he was pressed against his amazon colleague, "Can I buy you a drink?"

She scoffed. "And you are…?"

The speedster pouted. "You don't recognize your favorite billionaire playboy?"

Clark cleared his throat. "Wally, are you supposed to be... _James Bond_?"

Diana tried to silence her chuckle by holding her fist in front of her mouth, but both Wally and Clark heard it anyway.

The Flash exasperatedly threw his head into his hands. "No!" he whined, "First off, when have _you_ watched _James Bond_? Second, how can no one around here identify Bruce Wayne?!"

"Your costume sucks! Give up, West!" Shayera shouted from across the room before either Clark or Diana could get a word out.

"Shut up, Shay!" he hollered back, pushing himself out of the seat. He stormed across the floor to continue his ongoing feud with her.

Clark and Diana sighed simultaneously.

"It'll never end," Clark whined, taking a swig of Diana's punch.

* * *

"John," Wally said, nodding towards his friend's attire, "I have to ask...did you put _any_ effort into your costume at all?"

John looked down at himself, shrugging. "No."

Wally laughed off to the side. "You're going to miss out on the prize, pal," he muttered.

John rolled his eyes, obviously having heard what his friend said. "Wally, you know the prize is just a homemade lasagna from Alfred, and access to J'onn's secret stash of Oreos for a month."

Wally blinked. "So? Are you talking _bad_ about _Alfred's lasagna_?"

"No. I'd never bad talk Alfred's lasagna," John sighed, "I'm just saying..."

"What? That you don't think it's worthy of our affection? I am _so_ telling Alfred," Wally remarked excitedly, licking the frosting off a vanilla cupcake.

"No…" John began, clearly unsure of how to respond, "I just think…"

"Alfred's cooking isn't good enough for you?"

"That's not what I said."

"But it's clearly what you were thinking."

"Absolutely not," John said, sighing, "I just...ugh...Shay...would you help me out here?"

The redheaded alien snickered. "You're on your own. I _told you_ not to do the cliché toilet paper mummy thing. You brought this argument upon yourself, tough guy."

Before anyone could say anything else, the door suddenly swung open. All three of them rotated themselves to check if who they thought had just entered had done so.

Wally's face melted into a mask of excitement. He dashed up (using his powers of course) to Bruce, who actually looked like he had put more effort into his costume than John had.

"Bruce! Nice to see you again, my friend. I'm Bruce Wayne, not sure if you remember me, but I'd love to get you a drink. What would you like, huh? Joker's blood with a shot of tequila?" Wally shouted joyfully, all in one breath. His grin was stretched from ear to ear, flashing his sparkling teeth at his fellow hero.

Bruce gave him an evil glare. It was kinda hard to take him seriously. The vampire cape was enough as it was, but Wally had to clench his jaw to keep the laughter from erupting from him at the sight of the fake teeth. "Very funny, Wally," Bruce told him in a dark tone.

Clark strolled jollily up to his friend, smiling warmly. "Bruce! Glad you could join us."

He narrowed his eyes. " _One hour._ Then I have to get back to Gotham."

"Done," Clark said, putting his arm around the other man.

* * *

Shayera pulled her face out of the chilling tank, inhaling a deep gasp for air. She spit water off to the side as John and Clark ceased restraining her arms.

"Shayera is our new bobbing for apples champion!" J'onn announced, giving her a small pat on the shoulder.

She brushed the wet hair out of her face, smiling proudly at her accomplishment. "Suck on that, West."

Wally pouted. "That's not fair! Alien physiology is different from humans! That's _so_ cheating!"

The thanagarian stepped towards him, patting each of his cheeks with her dripping palms. "You lost. Get over it."

Frowning, he stormed off to the other side of the room to join Diana and Bruce and brood.

Shayera stepped away from the small, water-filled barrel, and was greeted by a kiss from John. He immediately pulled back, cringing, and saying "Yuck! You're all wet!"

She instantly snickered. " _Really_? I wouldn't have expected a person who just s _tuck their head in a tank full of water_ to be _all_ _wet_ ," she quipped, heavy sarcasm evident in her tone.

John rolled his eyes, proceeding to walk away to find someone else to talk to instead.

* * *

"Come on, Di!" Wally cried, watching, intrigued, as his friend struggled to pin the tail on the donkey.

She grunted at him, still focused enough to not turn around. Her arm flailed around as she tried to determine the correct spot to place the donkey's tail.

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Bruce grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest.

Clark gripped him on the shoulder. "Come on, Bruce! Loosen up a bit!"

Bruce snarled at him, proceeding to check the time on one of the many devices hidden within his various pockets. He somehow always had a way to fit his tools within whatever outfit he was wearing at the time. "20 minutes. Then I have to get back to Gotham," he replied sternly, his tone harsh.

"Oh _please_ , Bruce," Diana remarked, still not shifting herself to face who she was talking to, "Do you not trust that Dick and the others will take care of it?"

Bruce scoffed. "This conversation is not up for debate, Princess."

Shayera groaned. "Yeah, yeah, Bruce. We get the same lame spiel every year. _You can't leave Gotham for free time_ , especially on Halloween night with all the crazies. We _know_."

Bruce jerked his head towards her, clenching his jaw, and delivering his most fearsome batglare.

She merely shrugged. "I'm just sayin."

* * *

Wally bounded over to J'onn, practically tripping over his own feet along the journey. "Little birdie tells me you decided who won the costume contest. ...Would you mind telling your favorite friend who it was?" the speedster questioned, flashing him a bright grin.

J'onn gave him a weary glance before responding. "Wally, we never announce it until the end of the party…"

Wally embraced his best puppy dog eyes. "Please, please, _pleaseeeeeeeee_."

"I don't think so," J'onn replied reaching for a cookie off the table to the left of him.

Wally hastily glanced at the clock on the wall behind him. "Oh come on! Bruce is going to leave soon, Clark _always_ goes to bed early, and John is so bored I think he's going to start throwing the apples Shay pulled out of the tank at me!" Wally exclaimed all in one breath.

The alien skeptically peered around the party, glimpsing individually at each of his friends. He sighed, swallowing the last of his cookie before answering Wally.

He cleared his throat.

The redheaded speedster smiled, muttering " _Yes_!" to himself.

"Attention, friends!" J'onn began, "I have the winner of the costume contest."

"Oh great," John griped, being dragged along by his hand as Shayera ran up anxiously to hear what her green-skinned colleague was about to say.

J'onn cleared his throat again before continuing. "And the winner is…"

Wally drum-rolled on his lap with his palms, while Shayera sent him a triumphant yet arrogant glare. Aside from these two, the rest of the JL looked far less than enthused to hear the announcement.

"Clark! With his scarecrow costume!" J'onn beamed.

Clark started laughing. "Well thank you, J'onn! I'm honored," he replied, a wide grin resting upon his lips.

Wally fell to his knees. "Why _Clark_? WHY?"

Shayera kicked him. "Put a sock in it, Drama Queen."

He bounced to his feet. "Do you not care at all that you just _lost_?"

She shrugged. "There's always next year. Besides, there's plenty of other things I can whip you in around here."

"Oh yeah?" Wally countered, frowning, "Like _what_?"

"Bobbing for apples, twister, pin the tail on the donkey…"

Wally narrowed his eyes, interrupting her. "Wanna have a competition? See who can win more games by the end of the night?"

She smirked devilishly. "You're on, West."


End file.
